RisingRetribution
Sonnen Soleil, also known by her trolltag risingRetribution, is a troll living on post-scratch Alternia. She is the first member of the Planetstuck session. Sonnen seems to act kind, and legitimately cares for some others, but this is mostly because only those who have been just and fair to others will survive her religion's horrific apocalypse theory. Introduction Your name is SONNEN SOLEIL. You are an apprentice to a great and powerful MYSTIC at the ORDER OF THE HIDDEN SUN, one of Alternia’s various minor religious sects that everyone ridicules. It’s okay, though, you don’t mind that much, because you know one day, on the DAY OF THE LAST SUNRISE, all of those foolish and ignorant trolls will PERISH in the FIRE OF PROPHECY, as foretold long ago. In fact, every single troll on Alterina will perish in a horrid, flaming death, but those who know the TRUTH will move on to THE FIELD OF ETERNAL SUN. You don’t, however, let your mystical duties hamper your other INTERESTS. You care for INJURED CREATURES and release them into the wild when the time comes. Related to this are your studies in BIOLOGY. Even though you’re not making any actual important discoveries, you like to pretend you’re some important SCIENTIST. You keep a fairly sizable GARDEN and a large GREENHOUSE because you like plants. You've been cross-breeding some of the local flora and have come up with MISTER PLANT. He's sentient, but not quite sapient yet. You're working on that. You're pretty bad at coming up with names, it's worth noting. You're currently completely enamored with HIIAKA NAMAKA. You believe she is the goddess incarnate, the HERALDING RAY, and have been trying to convince her of such for sweeps now. Unfortunately, she's not LISTENING TO YOU. To make matters worse, that bitch SHANIA and that moron METHAN have been talking to her, too. You wish you could make her see what she truly is, but it's not working, and that bothers you. Your trolltag is risingRetribution and you EMPHASIZE every beginning as well as yOur ENDINGS Title Sonnen's title is the Sage of Rite, making her "one who obtains knowledge of or through magic." Sonnen is a very potent Sage, as her abilities allow her to gather information on nearly anything using any means. Planet Sonnen's planet is the Land of Bells and Daybreak, inhabited by horned toads. Due to the upper atmosphere's composition, light from Skaia is refracted across the sky, constantly giving the planet the impression of dawn. The horned toads congregate in small, walled towns, each of which contain a church with a towering spire, inside of which is a bell. The bells are used to communicate between nearby towns (the rings are very, very loud), in festivities and ceremonies, and to mark the passage of time in a world of constant daylight. However, the Denizen, Thoth, has grown angry. He has sent an army of underlings across the land, which target the walled cities and the bell towers. The citizens of LOBAD live in near constant states of siege as the underlings hammer away at the city walls. Hive Sonnen lives within a church, the headquarters of the Order of the Hidden Sun. As such, it has a belltower, which the underlings were immediately attracted to. Sonnen's server player had to build walls around her hive to keep it safe. Trivia *Sonnen's first name comes from Sonnen, the German word for sun. Her last name is from Soleil, the French word for the same. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Yellow Blood Category:Planetstuck Category:TheUltamate Category:Outhra